enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Charles Darwin
thumb|left|Charles Darwin Erazmus Darvin ljekar živio je sredinom XVIII vijeka kada je Engleska polako širila svoju imperijalističku vladavinu. U svom naučnom radu koji nosi naziv "Zoonomija ili zakoni organskog svijeta" napisao je da su svi oblici života nekada živjeli u moru i postepeno evoluirali u danas poznate vrste. Ovaj svoj rad je napisao pod velikim uticajem poznatog francuskog prirodnjaka Žorža Bufona. Bio je i jedan od osnivača Lunarnog društva. To je bila grupa koja je željela da skrene pažnju na prirodne nauke. Sedam godina nakon smrti svoga djede Erazmusa je rođen Čarls Darvin'. Djetinjstvo Darvin se rodio 12. 02. 1809. godine u Shrewsburyu u Velikoj Britaniji. Njegov djeda Erazmus Darvin je bio filozof, prirodnjak, pjesnik i ljekar, a u svojim djelima je iznio ideju o evoluciji. Darvinov otac je takođe bio ljekar. Najstarije uspomene Čarlsa Darvina dopiru do njegove četvrte godine kada je otišao u blizinu Aberdžila da se okupa u moru. Majka mu je umrla u julu 1817. godine kada je njemu osam godina. Razlog smrti su jaki bolovi u stomaku. Čarls Darvin se majke slabo sećao, a najviše uspomena na nju je ostavila njena samrtnička postelja i plakanje njegovog oca poslije razgovora sa majkom tokom njenih posljednjih dana. Zbog toga što je majku rano izgubio, njegove tri starije sestre su imale veliki uticaj na njegovo vaspitanje. U proljeće te iste godine njega upisuju u jednu školu u Šrusberiu gde je boravio samo preko dana. Ovu školu je držao sveštenik unitarijanske kapele u Haj Stritu – otac Dž. Kez. Čarlsova majka je bila unitarijanka, a i sam Čarls je kao dijete odlazio tamo sa svojim starijim sestrama, ali i on i njegov brat su kršteni u engleskoj crkvi. U ovoj školi je bio godinu dana. Govorili su mu da sporije uči od njegove sestre Katarine. Dok je išao u tu školu zavolio je prirodne nauke. Još od djetinjstva je volio da pravi zbirke raznih stvari: *ljuštura *pečata *neplaćenih pisama *metalnog novca *minerala. U njemu je bila veoma jaka strast za skupljanjem koja vodi čovjeka da postane sistematski prirodnjak, virtuoz, ili tvrdica. Ona mu je bila očigledno urođena, pošto ni njegov brat, ni njegove sestre nisu imale volje za to. Još kao mali je volio da sređuje vrt na porodičnom imanju. Ljubav prema vrtlarstvu mu je prenio njegov otac. Mladi Čarls Darvin je volio i da jaše ponija, a i da lovi u obližnjim šumama. Čarls Darvin je kao dijete bio čovječan na šta su uticale njegove sestre poukama i primjernim ponašanjem. Mnogo je volio da skuplja jaja, ali nikada nije uzeo iz ptičijeg gnezda više od jednog jajeta, sem u jednoj jedinoj prilici, kada ih je sve pokupio, ali ne zbog njihove vrijednosti, već zbog nekakve razmetljivosti. Volio je da peca i satima bi sjedeo na obali rijeke i ribnjaka i gledao u plovak. Od dana kada je saznao kako može da umrtvi crve solju i vodom nikada nije naticao na udicu živog crva, mada je verovatno time uspjeh bio umanjen. Jedan događaj iz 1817. godine nam pokazuje da je Darvina interesovala raznovrsnost biljaka. Naime, on je rekao svome drugu Letonu kako on može da napravi raznobojne poliantuse i jagorčevine time što će ih zalivati izvesnim obojenim tečnostima. Naravno, to je bila čista izmišljotina i Čarls Darvin to nikada nije ni pokušao. Darvin je jednog dana donio jedan cvijet u školu i pričao da ga je majka naučila kako može da se sazna ime cvijeta čim mu se zagleda dobro unutra. Leton ga je pažljivo slušao jer ga je to silno zanimalo, te ga je nekoliko puta pitao kako se to može uraditi. Ali njegovo pravilo, sasvim prirodno, nije moglo da se primjeni. Leton je poslije postao poznati botaničar i lihenolog. Kao dete Darvin je voleo da izmišlja laži i to je uvek radio da bi izazvao iznenađenje. Na primer, jednom je nabrao skupocenog voća sa stabala iz porodičnog voćnjaka i sakrio ga u žbun. Potom je odjurio da svima razglasi kako je pronašao gomilu ukradenog voća. Njegov otac, razumevši mladog Čarlsa, nije od tih laži pravio zločine, već je blago postupao prilikom tih izmišljotina. U svojoj autobiografiji Čarls Darvin napominje da se iz perioda svog detinjstva jasno sjeća samo još jednog događaja – sahrane jednog konjanika. Naime, u sjećanju mu je ostao prizor konja s konjanikovim praznim čizmama i karabinom obješenom o sedlo, i paljbe preko groba. Taj prizor je u njemu duboko uzburkao svu njegovu pjesničku maštu. Školovanje Nakon završetka školovanja u elitnoj školi u rodnom Shrewsburyu (1825.) mladi je Darwin upisao medicinu na univerzitetu u Edinburghu. 1827. god, izbačen je sa studija medicine i upisao se na univerzitet Cambridge, da bi postao svećenik Engleske crkve. Tamo je susreo geologa Adama Sedgwicka i naturalistu Johna Henslowa. Henslow ne samo da je pomogao Darwinu da izgradi samopouzdanje nego je svog učenika podučio kako da bude pažljiv i savjestan posmatrač prirodnih fenomena i sakupljač primjeraka. Nakon završenog studija na Cambridgeu 1831. godine u svojoj dvadeset i drugoj godini Darwin se, uglavnom na Henslow nagovor, ukrcao na brod HMS Beagle i pridružio se ekipi naturalista na naučnom putovanju po svijetu. Darwin je na tom putovanju dobio priliku da posmatra geološke formacije koje su pronađene na različitim kontinentima i ostrvima kao i velik broj fosila i organizama. U svojim geološkim opservacijama Darwin je bio najimpresioniraniji učinkom koji su imale prirodne sile na zemljinu površinu. U to doba većina geologa zastupala je teoriju kako su pojedine vrste životinjskog i biljnog svijeta nastajale nezavisno jedna od druge, te da je svaka prošla kreacija uništena iznenadnom katastrofom, kao što je npr. potres ili svijanje zemljine površine. Prema toj teoriji posljednja katastrofa bila je ona povezana s Nuhinom arkom koja je izbrisala sve životne oblike osim onih koji su se ukrcali u Nuhinu arku. Ostali primjerci životnih oblika postali su fosili. Prema tom gledištu vrste, kreirane neovisno jedna od druge, nisu bile u mogućnosti mutirati što ih je činilo nepromjenjivim za sva vremena. Katastrofičnu tezu (ali ne i nemutaciju vrsta) izmijenio je engleski geolog sir Charles Lyell u svojoj knjizi u dva sveska Principles of Geology (Principi geologije) (1830. - 1833.). Lyell je ustvrdio kako zemljina površina prolazi kroz stalne promjene što je rezultat djelovanja prirodnih sila kroz duži vremenski period. Dok je boravio na HSM Beagleu Darwin je zaključio kako mnoga Lyellova zapažanja odgovaraju onome što je sam uočio. Iako je također zamijetio kako se neki nalazi na koje je naišao kose s jednim dijelom gledišta koja je Lyell zastupao. Tako je, na primjer, zapazio da na arhipelagu Galapagos postoji jedinstvena vrsta kornjača, američkog drozda i zeba koje su, unatoč tome što su bliski povezane, različite u strukturi i prehrabenim navikama od ostrva do ostrva. Ta opažanja natjerala su Darwina da postavi pitanje da li je moguće da postoje veze između različitih ali i sličnih vrsta. Darwinova teorija Nakon što se 1836. vratio u Englesku svoje ideje o promjenjivosti vrsta objavio je u djelu Notebooks on the Transmutation of Species (Bilješke o transmutaciji vrsta). Darwin se u svome stajalištu o razvijanju organizama još više učvrstio nakon što je pročitao An Essay on the Principle of Population (Esej o principima populacije) iz 1798. godine, djelo britanskog ekonomiste Thomasa Roberta Malthusa. U tom djelu Malthus objašnjava kako je ljudska populacija ostala uravnotežena, naime autor je tvrdio kako povećanje izvora hrane nije jednoznačno s geometrijskim rastom broja stanovnika. Kao ključne faktore naveo je oskudice i bolesti te društvena događanja poput rata. Darwin je odmah Malthusove argumente primijenio na životinje i biljke i 1838. godine načinio nacrt teorije evolucije putem prirodne selekcija. Naredna dva desetljeća radio je na ovoj teoriji i još nekim prirodno-historijskim projektima (Darwin je bio prilično bogat i nikada nije imao potrebu za dodatnim prihodima). Darwin je svoju teoriju prvi puta objavio 1858. godine u novinama, istovremeno kada je to učinio i Alfred Russel Wallace, mladi naturalist koji je nezavisno od Darwina došao do istog zaključka. Darwinova teorija je u cjelosti objavljenja 1859. godine pod naslovom On the Origin of Species (O porijeklu vrsta). Knjiga koju su nazvali knjigom koja je šokirala svijet, prodala se u potpunosti već prvi dan te je naknadno štampano još šest izdanja (Darwin ju je pripremao pune 22 godine). Reakcija na Darwinovu knjigu bila je veoma brza. Neki biolozi spočitavali su Darwinu kako ne može dokazati svoje hipoteze. Drugi su kritizirali Darwinovu koncepciju o razvijanju različitih vrsta iz jedne. Međutim najžešći napadi na Darwinovu teoriju nisu dolazili od znanstvenika već od strane crkvenih predstavnika. Oni su mu spočitavali da teorija o prirodnoj selekciji poriče uticaj Boga na stvaranje čovjeka i stavlja čovjeka na istu razinu sa životinjama. Ostatak života Darwin je proveo proširujući različite aspekte problema koji je postavio u svom djelu. Stoga je kasnije objavio još nekoliko knjiga u kojima je te probleme nastojao obrazložiti: The Variation of Animals and Plants Under Domestication (1868.; Promjenjivost životinja i biljaka pod domaćim uvjetima), The Descent of Man (1871.; Porijeklo čovjeka), The Expression of the Emotions in Animals and Man (1872.; Izražavanje emocija među životinjama i ljudima) i The Descent of Man and Selection in Relation to Sex (1872.; Porijeklo čovjeka i selekcija s obzirom na seks). Važnost Darwinova rada prepoznali su njegovi savremenici te je Darwin izbaran u Kraljevsko društvo (Royal Society) 1839. godine i u Francusku akademiju nauka (1878.). Odana mu je počast i mjestom pokopa u Westminster opatiji, nakon što je 19. aprila 1882. preminuo u mjestu Downe, grofovija Kent. Darwinova biblioteka Dugo nije bilo razjašnjeno koje radove je Darwin nosio i studirao tokom ekspedicije sa HMS Beagle (1831-1836). Kompletan spisak tih djela pod nazivom "Beagle Library" postavljen je u internet. Skupljanje rukopisa i slika vršeno je pod rukovodstvom Dr. van Wyhe sa Nacionalnog univerziteta Singapura (eng. "National University of Singapore") Djela * Notebooks on the Transmutation of Species (Bilješke o transmutaciji vrsta) (1836) * The Variation of Animals and Plants Under Domestication (Promjenjivost životinja i biljaka pod domaćim uvjetima) (1868) * The Descent of Man (Porijeklo čovjeka) (1871) * The Expression of the Emotions in Animals and Man (Izražavanje emocija među životinjama i ljudima) (1872) * The Descent of Man and Selection in Relation to Sex (Porijeklo čovjeka i selekcija s obzirom na seks) (1872) Izvori *http://darwin-online.org.uk/%7CDarwin Online *http://www.darwinproject.ac.uk/letter/DCP-LETT-2548.xml *http://darwin-online.org.uk/ *Loson, K. (2005): Darvin i evolucija, Narodna knjiga, Beograd *Darvin, Č. (1937): Moj život, Srpska književna zadruga, Beograd *Aleksopul, Aleksandar (1946): Osnovi učenja o evoluciji, Prosveta, Beograd Kategorija:Biologičari Kategorija:Biologija Kategorija:Č